And I'll Wait For You Come This Summer
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Remus is certain that the war is a clear division of good and evil. Until he meets Sirius.:: Remus/Death Eater!Sirius drabble collection, for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the Too Many Cooks Challenge. This collection will serve as a companion to the lovely MissingMommy's, "I Will Wait For You In The Dark", a Sirius-centric collection set in the same world. She gave me the prompt "understand".  
Also, for Sam, because she is forever the Remus to my Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore speaks, and Remus feels his stomach wretch slightly as nostalgia washes over him. Gone are the days of lighthearted speeches over feasts. This is different. This is war.

"I understand that the Order may not be for everyone," the old headmaster says kindly. "Know that if you decide you cannot handle it, you may leave with our good graces, though there will be a few powerful memory modification Charms."

James nudges Remus with his elbow, and Remus turns. "Scared, Moony?" he teases with a grin.

"Hardly, Prongs," Remus snorts.

"Mr. Potter Mr. Lupin," Albus says, "kindly pay attention. There might be a quiz later."

Cheeks flushing with color, Remus turns. In spite of his embarrassment, he can't help but to smile.

This is where he belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt- handle  
.

Remus feels dread knotting his stomach as he arrives at the scene. Lily is waiting, hugging herself like she's trying to keep from falling apart. Her face is pale, brows knit together. In that moment, she looks older than her eighteen years.

"That bad?" Remus asks.

She nods. "James told me to step outside, the overprotective git," she grumbles, though she delivers the insult with affection and the smallest of smiles.

Remus peers over her shoulder just as James steps out. For once, there's no laughter in his eyes. He is grim, like he's stared into the deepest pits of Hell. "Poor bugger," James says, ruffling his dark hair with a sigh.

"Death Eaters?"

Lily and James nod.

"Whatever he knew, they wanted it. Badly, I'd wager," James says.

Remus starts to reply, but Alastor chooses this moment to appear and push them out of the way, none too gently. "Move along, folks," he growls, winking at them with his normal eye. "Nothing to see here. Let the Aurors handle it." Under his breath, he adds, "Order meeting tonight."

James and Lily look relieved to have an excuse to leave. Remus follows along, feeling lightheaded, through he hadn't seen the damage done.

"Whoever did that... Whatever sorry bastard... I'd like to get my hands on him," James says darkly.

"James," Lily whispers, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Though Remus is shocked by the hostility in his best mate's voice, he finds himself nodding. "Yeah. Me too."

And he means it.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt- forget  
.

As he lounges around in Lily and James' living room, chatting away with Marlene and Fabian, it's almost easy to forget the events of the day. Everything is normal, just for a moment, and Remus finds himself beginning to relax.

But the light atmosphere dies down the moment Alastor climbs to his feet. Remus sits up, his back rigid, eyes narrowed in concentration.

James elbows him. "You know Dumbledore was joking about quizzes, right, Moony?" he whispers.

Remus rolls his eyes and waves the teasing away with an impatient gesture of his hand.

Alastor begins to speak, and even James grows serious.

The man had worked at the Ministry. "Not a higher up," Alastor adds. "Just some poor soul who found out something he shouldn't."

"What was it?" Frank asks.

Nobody seems to know.

"The murderer?" James calls, and Remus watches his friends fingers curl to form white-knuckled fists. "Any idea who it was?"

"Of course," Alastor say dryly. "Popped by for a cup of tea with him today then sent him on his merry way."

James' cheeks flush with color, and Remus tries not to laugh. It isn't every day that someone gets the best of James. Except maybe Lily.

"It's one of the Death Eaters, right?" Remus says quietly, and all eyes fall on him. He squirms uncomfortably, hating the sudden weight of the attention. "And the bloke was tortured. The Blacks have a bit of a sadistic streak, don't they?"

Alastor smiles a rare smile, and Remus thinks he'd prefer the Auror yell at him. A happy Mad-Eye is downright unnerving. "Reached that point, have you? Smarter than half my department, Lupin."

Lupin sinks back in his seat, wishing everyone would stop looking at him.

"The Ministry doesn't want to look at the Blacks," Alastor continues. "The family has always had too much influence there."

"Arrogant bastards," James mutters under his breath, earning a snort from Lily.

"Which is exactly why they 'd be above suspicion," Alice adds. "And they're right. To an extent. The majority of the Aurors are looking the other way. But we will not."

OoOoO

Remus stays behind to help Lily and James pick up after the meeting. When Lily disappears into the kitchen, James catches his arm. "Didn't you used to fancy Sirius Black, Moony?"

Remus scowls and focuses his attention on getting a couch cushion perfectly straight. "I was twelve, James. And highly impressionable."

"He's a Black."

"Which is why you told me to stay away from him," Remus laughs, the sound tight and uncomfortable.

"Not the point. He's a Black. Alastor reckons his family's involved with this. Now, if you could get close..."

Remus looks up at last, shaking his head. "No. Don't be ridiculous, James. Dumbledore would nev-"

"Never need to know," James supplies, with a grin. "None of them would. It's not like we haven't broken a few hundred rules before."

"This isn't Hogwarts, James! We're not talking about breaking curfew here!"

But even as he protests, part of Remus yearns for the chance to get close to Sirius at last.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a reminder. If you like this, you should check out "I Will Wait For You In The Dark" by MissingMommy to fill in any blanks and to get a heavy dose of Sirius.

Prompt- professional  
.

Remus eyes the foundation, shaking his head. "No way, James. I am not wearing makeup," he grumbles.

"It'll cover the scars. Make you more presentable."

Again, Remus just shakes his head.

"At least wear my robes," James offers, finally putting Lily's foundation away, much to Remus' relief. "Yours are worn out. You're going to the bloody Ministry, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes," Remus says flatly, adjusting his threadbare robes. "And if you're right about Black, dangerous might work better for me than professional."

James sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, but he doesn't argue further. "Just...don't get killed. Dumbledore would have my head if he knew."

Remus grins, swallowing down his nerves at the reminder of how much this plan teeters between dangerous and stupid. "Right."

OoOoO

Remus tries not to shrink under the weight of the grey eyes sizing him up. He can't falter, not now, not when James is counting on him.

"You're not really looking for a job, are you?" Sirius asks, and Remus can't help but to shiver.

"No," he admits with a nervous smile. "I was actually hoping to find you."

Please don't let that be too forward, Remus thinks as he closes his eyes.

"Well, you've found me," Sirius says, and Remus can practically here the smirk in his voice. "Now what do you plan to do with me, Mr...?"

"Lupin," Remus supplies, opening his eyes and refusing to look at Sirius. "And I didn't really think that far ahead."


End file.
